


Rescue bots fic

by Rangerfan58



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: quick one shot based off of an episode
Kudos: 6





	Rescue bots fic

**Author's Note:**

> What if in the episode where the Rescue bots were shrunk instead of being missing a couple of days they were gone much longer. Due to this Chase started acting much different to the point where the Burns had to ask Optimus step in and Optimus had to force Chase to report in on a daily basis at a specific time. One time when Chase missed his scheduled check in Optimus came in person to find Chase in deep recharge and thus Optimus stayed and took Heatwave's place as Kade's firefighting partner temporarily since Chase only missed his check in due to how many rescues he'd been forced to particapte in recently that caused the deep recharge. And in regards to how the dam issue was dealt with things weren't quite so perilous for Kade. And this is going to be a one shot

The group returned from an intense rescue and Chase went to the computer for his bi-monthly check in with Optimus Prime since he'd recently been reduced from daily reports to weekly reports to now bi-monthly reports where he would remain until further notice per his orders. As for the Burns family they waited until they knew Chase was done with his report to go over the rescue since things did need reviewing when Cody just happened to look at the calendar

"Hey uh guys, I think that Chase might...might need the rest of today and tomorrow off"

"What for Cody?"

"Because of what today represents, and since he couldn't take today off..."

The rest of the family looks at the calendar and then Charles Burns speaks up

"If Optimus hasn't ordered Chase to take time off then I will"

As it turned out Optimus had indeed ordered Chase to tell the Burns family that he was off duty for the rest of the day and all of the next, the family came down and as soon as he saw them Chase speaks up

"Chief Burns I must inform you that I have been ordered not to participate in any rescues for the rest of today and all of tomorrow"

"I was going to order the exact same thing Chase, but first lets review the rescue and then I think you need time away from the firehouse"

And so the group does their review which was needed because of the fact that not only had Kade gotten into an unfortunately dangerous situation but somehow things happened to get Kade out of that very same situation and the group needed to discuss who was doing what to try and figure out if one of them had managed to save Kade, which they hadn't

"So...how did the exact sequence of events needed to save me even happen?"

"That's a very good question"

The group couldn't think of any answers, but a week later they would find answers anyways. Back when the three other rescue bots went missing Doc Green had been on the mainland for a month but when he returned he was told of what had happened and had done everything he could to figure out if he could ever bring the other three back. He had failed due to the fact that the shrink ray was completely damaged and unrecognizable but had finally repaired the device to a point of functional and had discovered it was a shrink ray and had immediately told the Burns family

"Wait...does that mean...could they actually be alive?"

"It looks like that might actually be the case Chase"

"Then...I'm not alone, and they've been alive the whole time"

"But if that's the case then...why haven't they made contact with us"

"I don't know Graham, but maybe they'll give us those answers if they return to us and make contact somehow"

"In the meantime now that I know what has happened it has given me...hope that they will return"

"Indeed"

Meanwhile the three rescue bots that had been shrunk were currently lost, they had somehow managed to wind up on the mainland and had no way of getting back to Griffin rock, fortunately they knew that Prime and his team were based in Jasper, Nevada and so they hitch hiked all the way there which took a long time but eventually they made it. They actually arrived the day that the Burns family discovered that the bots were alive, just shrunk and just in time for Chase's call to the base

"Chase to Optimus Prime come in please"

"Chase, you are early for your report"

"Yes sir, sir it appears that the rest of the Rescue bots are actually alive unlike previously believed"

"How is that possible and how certain are you of this?"

"Fairly certain sir since we have finally identified the weapon that was used on them just over a year ago, apparently the weapon is something called a shrink ray"

The shrunken bots all gave out a sigh of relief that the truth was now known

"If that is indeed the case then they shall find a way to contact us, hopefully soon, in the meantime I shall change their status to Missing In Action"

Chase continued to give Optimus an update and while that was happening the shrunken bots made their way to the communication pad and during a natural pause in the report Heatwave interrupted

"This is Heatwave reporting in"

"Heatwave, where are you?"

"I'm currently standing next to one of Prime's hands"

Both Prime and Chase expressed shock at the same time

"What?!"

"Yeah, we're at the Jasper base right now and as reported by you Chase have been shrunk, tried to call when the incident originally happened but we're so small the transmission didn't reach you"

"Understood, Chase is there a way to return the rest of your team back to normal?"

"Chief Burns says that Doc Green is working on repairing the shrink ray"

"Good, Heatwave due to your situation you and your team are to stay at this base until we have received word that the shrink ray is repaired"

"Yes sir, but where will we be safe?"

"We shall figure that out now"

Ultimately the shrunken bots basically stayed near a desk that was at the silo for the next three days but finally the shrink ray was repaired and the group was back to their normal sizes and soon back on Griffin rock protecting the people there


End file.
